Muscular dystrophies (MDs) are a group of genetic diseases. The group is characterized by progressive weakness and degeneration of the skeletal muscles that control movement. Some forms of MD develop in infancy or childhood, while others may not appear until middle age or later. The disorders differ in terms of the distribution and extent of muscle weakness (some forms of MD also affect cardiac muscle), the age of onset, the rate of progression, and the pattern of inheritance.
One group of MDs is the limb girdle group (LGMD) of MDs. LGMDs are rare conditions and they present differently in different people with respect to age of onset, areas of muscle weakness, heart and respiratory involvement, rate of progression and severity. LGMDs can begin in childhood, adolescence, young adulthood or even later. Both genders are affected equally. LGMDs cause weakness in the shoulder and pelvic girdle, with nearby muscles in the upper legs and arms sometimes also weakening with time. Weakness of the legs often appears before that of the arms. Facial muscles are usually unaffected. As the condition progresses, people can have problems with walking and may need to use a wheelchair over time. The involvement of shoulder and arm muscles can lead to difficulty in raising arms over head and in lifting objects. In some types of LGMD, the heart and breathing muscles may be involved.
There are at least nineteen forms of LGMD, and the forms are classified by their associated genetic defects.
TypePattern of InheritanceGene or ChromosomeLGMD1AAutosomal dominantMyotilin geneLGMD1BAutosomal dominantLamin A/C geneLGMD1CAutosomal dominantCaveolin geneLGMD1DAutosomal dominantChromosome 7LGMD1EAutosomal dominantChromosome 6LGMD1FAutosomal dominantChromosome 7LGMD1GAutosomal dominantChromosome 4LGMD2AAutosomal recessiveCalpain-3 geneLGMD2BAutosomal recessiveDysferlin geneLGMD2CAutosomal recessiveGamma-sarcoglycan geneLGMD2DAutosomal recessiveAlpha-sarcoglycan geneLGMD2EAutosomal recessiveBeta-sarcoglycan geneLGMD2FAutosomal recessiveDelta-sarcoglycan geneLGMD2GAutosomal recessiveTelethonin geneLGMD2HAutosomal recessiveTRIM32LGMD2IAutosomal recessiveFKRP geneLGMD2JAutosomal recessiveTitin geneLGMD2KAutosomal recessivePOMT1 geneLGMD2LAutosomal recessiveFukutin gene
Specialized tests for LGMD are now available through a national scheme for diagnosis, the National Commissioning Group (NCG).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,035 states it discloses a method for treating a patient suffering from the disease sarcoglycan-deficient limb-girdle muscular dystrophy by gene replacement therapy. It claims intramuscular injection of an expression vector containing alpha-sarcoglycan nucleic acid. See also, Allamand et al., Gene Ther., 7(16): 1385-1391 (2000).
The present inventors delivered an alpha-sarcoglycan gene in an adeno-associated type 1 vector by intramuscular injection with the goal of treating LGMD2D as described in Rodino-Klapac et al., Neurology, 71: 240-247 (2008); Mendell et al., Ann. Neurol., 66(3): 290-297 (2009); and Mendell et al., Ann. Neurol., 68(5): 629-638 (2010).
Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a replication-deficient parvovirus, the single-stranded DNA genome of which is about 4.7 kb in length including 145 nucleotide inverted terminal repeat (ITRs). There are multiple serotypes of AAV. The nucleotide sequences of the genomes of the AAV serotypes are known. For example, the complete genome of AAV-1 is provided in GenBank Accession No. NC_002077; the complete genome of AAV-2 is provided in GenBank Accession No. NC_001401 and Srivastava et al., J. Virol., 45: 555-564 {1983); the complete genome of AAV-3 is provided in GenBank Accession No. NC_1829; the complete genome of AAV-4 is provided in GenBank Accession No. NC_001829; the AAV-5 genome is provided in GenBank Accession No. AF085716; the complete genome of AAV-6 is provided in GenBank Accession No. NC_00 1862; at least portions of AAV-7 and AAV-8 genomes are provided in GenBank Accession Nos. AX753246 and AX753249, respectively (see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,282,199 and 7,790,449 relating to AAV-8); the AAV-9 genome is provided in Gao et al., J. Virol., 78: 6381-6388 (2004); the AAV-10 genome is provided in Mol. Ther., 13(1): 67-76 (2006); and the AAV-11 genome is provided in Virology, 330(2): 375-383 (2004). Cis-acting sequences directing viral DNA replication (rep), encapsidation/packaging and host cell chromosome integration are contained within the AAV ITRs. Three AAV promoters (named p5, p19, and p40 for their relative map locations) drive the expression of the two AAV internal open reading frames encoding rep and cap genes. The two rep promoters (p5 and p19), coupled with the differential splicing of the single AAV intron (at nucleotides 2107 and 2227), result in the production of four rep proteins (rep 78, rep 68, rep 52, and rep 40) from the rep gene. Rep proteins possess multiple enzymatic properties that are ultimately responsible for replicating the viral genome. The cap gene is expressed from the p40 promoter and it encodes the three capsid proteins VP1, VP2, and VP3. Alternative splicing and non-consensus translational start sites are responsible for the production of the three related capsid proteins. A single consensus polyadenylation site is located at map position 95 of the AAV genome. The life cycle and genetics of AAV are reviewed in Muzyczka, Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology, 158: 97-129 (1992).
AAV possesses unique features that make it attractive as a vector for delivering foreign DNA to cells, for example, in gene therapy. AAV infection of cells in culture is noncytopathic, and natural infection of humans and other animals is silent and asymptomatic. Moreover, AAV infects many mammalian cells allowing the possibility of targeting many different tissues in vivo. Moreover, AAV transduces slowly dividing and non-dividing cells, and can persist essentially for the lifetime of those cells as a transcriptionally active nuclear episome (extrachromosomal element). The AAV proviral genome is infectious as cloned DNA in plasmids which makes construction of recombinant genomes feasible. Furthermore, because the signals directing AAV replication, genome encapsidation and integration are contained within the ITRs of the AAV genome, some or all of the internal approximately 4.3 kb of the genome (encoding replication and structural capsid proteins, rep-cap) may be replaced with foreign DNA. The rep and cap proteins may be provided in trans. Another significant feature of AAV is that it is an extremely stable and hearty virus. It easily withstands the conditions used to inactivate adenovirus (56° to 65° C. for several hours), making cold preservation of AAV less critical. AAV may even be lyophilized. Finally, AAV-infected cells are not resistant to superinfection.
The present inventors have used an AAV8-like AAV termed rh.74 to deliver DNAs encoding various proteins. Xu et al., Neuromuscular Disorders, 17: 209-220 (2007) and Martin et al., Am. J. Physiol. Cell. Physiol., 296: 476-488 (2009) relate to rh.74 expression of cytotoxic T cell GalNAc transferase for Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Rodino-Klapac et al., Mol. Ther., 18(1): 109-117 (2010) describes AAV rh.74 expression of a micro-dystrophin FLAG protein tag fusion after delivery of the AAV rh.74 by vascular limb perfusion.
The muscular dystrophies are a group of diseases without identifiable treatment that gravely impact individuals, families, and communities. The costs are incalculable. Individuals suffer emotional strain and reduced quality of life associated with loss of self-esteem. Extreme physical challenges resulting from loss of limb function creates hardships in activities of daily living. Family dynamics suffer through financial loss and challenges to interpersonal relationships. Siblings of the affected feel estranged, and strife between spouses often leads to divorce, especially if responsibility for the muscular dystrophy can be laid at the feet of one of the parental partners. The burden of quest to find a cure often becomes a life-long, highly focused effort that detracts and challenges every aspect of life. Beyond the family, the community bears a financial burden through the need for added facilities to accommodate the handicaps of the muscular dystrophy population in special education, special transportation, and costs for recurrent hospitalizations to treat recurrent respiratory tract infections and cardiac complications. Financial responsibilities are shared by state and federal governmental agencies extending the responsibilities to the taxpaying community.
There thus remains a need in the art for treatments for muscular dystrophies including limb girdle muscular dystrophies such as LGMD2D.